Reciprocal Nightmares
by Cafall
Summary: The past is repeating itself. An old enemy arises in equestria, and must be stopped before destroying the ponies lives. And the ponies can only defeat this evil with the help of a strange being from another world.


"Are you coming home tonight, Allen?" his mom asked .

"I don't know, maybe. I'll see you later." Allen called back in reply.

Allen didn't spend much time at home anymore, which seemed to unnerve his parents. He was growing up though, how could he not want to leave the house for a while? So, today he decided to go for a walk at a nearby nature park, and possibly stay at his girlfriend's house for the night. He had been spending more and more time over there since he had bought the ring, looking for the right moment to pop the question. There had been a lot of moments when he could have proposed, but he wanted it to be special. He was hoping to find a nice spot here in the park to propose.

He pulled into a parking spot, and got out of his car. There was a wooden kiosk to the side of the parking lot mapping out all the trail routes. As he stood there looking at this map, he noticed another path but it was hidden under a layer of grime. He wiped away the dirt and traced the line along the map with his finger. When he had looked it over sufficiently he walked toward the spot on the map where the trail started.

He found the area it should be in, but couldn't find it at first due to the trail being untravelled for so long. After walking around the spot several times he finally found a very faint break in the trees and undergrowth. The path was very weak, but he broke branches while walking along to at least find his way back if he got lost. It was so peaceful out in the forest, with only the sound of the various birds singing their songs. After about a half mile he stopped by a shady tree for a break. While sitting there and looking around he noticed something peculiar-there was a rainbow in the sky.

"I don't remember there being any rain today," Allen said to himself.

He decided to get up and keep walking. According to the map, the trail would lead him back around to the parking lot clearing, and he didn't want to be caught out here after dark. So, he went on, keeping an eye out for a nice spot to propose to his girlfriend. For some reason though, the rainbow seemed to be getting closer. He thought it must be an optical illusion. Walking through the forest he noticed that the birds had gone quiet, for some reason they were all silent, almost expectant. Then, a few feet ahead, he came to a clearing, and there before him was the end of the rainbow.

"There's no way that this can be real!" he exclaimed.

There it was though, nearly a foot ahead of him. It was beautiful with its various colours from deep violet, to bright green; and it smelled rather of flowers. The weird thing about it was that it was almost drawing him in, he could feel himself taking a step forward. He reached out his hand to touch it, but was instantly sucked up and away enveloped in the bright colours of the rainbow. There was no point in freaking out or panicking, so he just let it carry him to where it was going. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground watching as the rainbow lifted into the sky, almost retracting, and finally disappearing.

Allen looked around and realized he was in a different forest. This new forest had a darker atmosphere about it, and it seemed a bit eerie. He saw various kinds of trees around him but could only recognize a few. Several feet ahead he saw an owl fly from an oak tree, and alight on a nearby branch. Then he heard loud flapping overhead, and hoped it was a helicopter. Unfortunately it wasn't a helicopter, he found himself rubbing his eyes in disbelief. There was a dragon in the sky above him. Thankfully it didn't spot him as Allen sat there staring at the terribly magnificent creature. Most would have panicked and ran away in his shoes, but he didn't. He just sat there absorbing it all. This even surprised himself, seeing as he was a coward most of the time.

"I guess I should try and find out where in the world I am," he said to himself.

Trying to look on the bright side had always served him well, and this freaky situation definitely called for optimism. There didn't seem to be any other people around either. After walking several yards he came to a stream. It was a beautiful stream that meandered its way through the forest. Stooping down to get a drink he noticed beautiful smooth stones along the bottom and small fish darting around the clear water. Suddenly he heard talking in the distance and decided to hide himself, so that he could make sure they were friendly. Seeing as there were dragons wherever he was, he assumed there could be other mythical creatures. It wasn't in his plans to meet a troll today, so he hid.

He waited in some bushes, to see who was coming. The talking grew nearer and was coming from the other side of the stream. As they drew nearer he could hear parts of their conversation, but was confused by what he heard.

"I hope we don't get attacked by any monsters," said a rather quiet voice.

"C'mon, its not that scary in here. Don't you think we would have seen a monster by now?" said the second voice, which was more calm.

"I know, but I always get scared going into the Everfree forest," the softer voice explained.

"The Everfree Forest, it can't be!" Allen whispered to himself. "I know those voices, but it can't be!"

"I know, but that's why we are here together. I won't let anything hurt you, Fluttershy," said the second voice.

"Thanks, Twilight, I feel much better," said Fluttershy, who had been the first voice.

This was the strangest turn of events so far, because he did recognize those voices. As they emerged from the trees he gasped, for standing in front of him were two main characters from the "My Little Pony" series. This was impossible, they were just cartoon characters. However, there they were standing before him: Fluttershy with her flowing pink mane and yellow body; Twilight with her deep violet body and black mane with a violet highlight.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't there something about a kid going over a rainbow in the original series?" he thought. "Of course, that must be how I got here... But the real question is, who sent for me?"


End file.
